


The Whore

by Hetalitale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalitale/pseuds/Hetalitale
Summary: Anti was a unusual kid, he suffered from Hysteria, delirium, schizophrenia, you name it he probably has it. He one day was taken against his will, and forced to be what he never imagined he'd be. A sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

A crack of the whip, and Anti's back was inflicted with pain.

The smaller male cried out, he felt his back was on fire, the ailing pain brought upon him made him whine. This was to much in one day, he was just simply going to school. The normal routine of him getting picked on for his various mental diseases.

But today one of the coolest "kids" in school, Damien, invited him over. Of course the boy who is looking for acceptance of people willingly followed. Unaware that his day would turn south.

Damien, turned out to be a complete psychopath, looking forward to capturing his very own, you guessed it, slave.

Anti was not ready for it, nor did he want it. But he was, and now he had to pay the price.

The older male walked over, gripping his shoulder. “How dare you try to run from me.” He growled, voice dropping a few octaves if possible.

Anti shook heavily while he shakily turned to the man above him. “Please . . . No.” He squeaked tears streaming down his cheeks while his eyes were wide.

“Mm I thought you wanted acceptance, attention, admiration. You you got it now.” Damien snarled right into Anti's ear, causing the younger male to shake heavily.

Today was not his day, he didn't want this. He didn't want any of this! But he got it, not that he wanted it. But he did.

“Please! I'll be good just stop!” The younger cried, making Damien chuckle sadistically. Anti's gut wrenched to the sound, causing more tears to slip. “You'll be good? I trusted you not to run, but you did, I'm glad Chica got a hold of you..I can't lose something as special as you..yet.” Damien growled gripping the youngers thigh.

“Don't think you're going unpunished. And before you ask. No the whip wasn't the punishment, now I have something..electrifying..”

Anti panicked. Whimpering pitifully, just his day isn't it?

* * *

 

_“Hey.. Anti is it? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?” The teen questioned leaning against the wall next to Anti_

_The demon blushed, eyes blinking. Damien never talked to him. So this was alluring._

~~_“Don't trust someone like him. He is popular, he'll just hurt you.”_ ~~

_“You worry too much, let the boy learn himself.”_

  
_“Jou all shut up, and let Andi answer!”_

* * *

 

_Anti soon stopped hearing his voices and sighed. “I-i-i guess if it's okay with you I mean like um.. yeah.. yeah okay!” He stammered shaking a bit._

_This was so much pressure. The coolest guy ever asked if he wanted to hang! Like holy shit!_

_Damien cracked a smile, one that was a little unsettling to others, but to Anti—he was use to that kind of cheeky smile anyways—it was normal._


	2. Scream For Me.

Anti breathed quickly while he struggled. "Please. I be good boy. Really, real goo boy." He cried. His speaking disability made it's appearances once and awhile. Right now it was obvious.

Damien smirked, "Tell me. How many voices do you hear? And I may think about sparing your ass." He stated causing Anti's eyes to lighten up with joy.

"S-seven, m-more come t-th-though." Anti babbled shaking lightly.

"Names? Do you name them?" Damien asked intrigued by Anti's change in mood. 

"Don't you tell him our names!"

"Ja, ja, don't be an idiot ya."

"Guys! Let him answer."

"C-chase. H-he i-i...is suicidal. Nn. Jackie, h-he is th-e Anker to rea-re-reality, Sch-schneeplstien is the-he humicedal o-one, Da-pper is mute, bu-t I know he's there. Ro-robbie is the innocent voice, then fi-finalltly we have Ma-ma-marvin. He is t-the enthusiastic one." Anti breathed, trying to stop his stuttering.

Damien smiled, another loon, because those names where his brothers names, but if he heard them even if they weren't there, he was coocoo. Damien sighed, he gently brushed Anti's hair out of his face, while he pulled Anti to a corner. "Listen... I have to get someone, I'll be back in an hour, remember Chica is outside she'll bite. So no running." He stated, Anti nodded soon realizing Damien was tying his legs to a pole. 

He pouted and was almost glad Damien stood up and walked out. "And for your punishment, you don't get the privilege of light." He stated, flicking the switch off.

Anti's heart rate picked up while he shook, he hated the dark with a passion. So this was just cruel. "Wait come back!" He cried reaching his hand out to Damien, who was already shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Anti sighed curling up and shaking, "It's okay, he'll be back in an hour. An hour s-sixty minutes. Three-thousand-sixty seconds. 3600000 milliseconds. 3600000000 microseconds... And 3600000000000 nanoseconds... He'll be back. In an hour." He repeated his speech trying not to choke on his words, or choke because of the dark.

His claustrophobia was a bitch. And right now, he was so close breaking down and crying for his mother. Peggy. Fuck it. "Damien come back!" He pleaded. "Damien! Damien!" Anti screamed out, voice raspy while his eyes were squeazed shut. He was unaware Damien already left, and that he lived in the middle of a forest. "Please! I'll do anything for you! Come back Damien!" He was full out sobbing at this point. He pulled against the rope shaking. The room was so small, the air.. was getting tight. To tight, Anti searched around for something... Aha! He found a flashlight. The demon quickly turned it on shaking of his mind, but at least he had light right? He'd have to hide it from Damien cause his punishment was no lights... Anti just wanted to go home, see his cat Bellatrix, see his brothers, his mother, but that may never happen again. Never. Again.


	3. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but there is forced body modifications (haircut), and choking.
> 
> __________

Hours...fucking...hours he left Anti.

Oh he said that he'd be back in an hour, no, he's still not back. What the actual heck, you don't just do that. But luckily Anti fell asleep. Though he was so furiously clutching that flashlight.

He snapped awake the moment he heard the door open, he hif the light, and looked up to the older demon.

"You said one hour!" Anti wailed. He was shaking like the devil just friend requested him, his back was hurting, and he looked pissed. But Dark was not phased by this, no not at all, he expected this. 

"I'm sorry baby did I scare you," he tutted, carefully. Gently ever so gently, did his feet come down the stairs. He was in a compassionate mood surprisingly. He said he was going to get some friends right? So where the hell were they?

He gently trotted to where Anti was. He examined Anti's wrists. Deep purplish blue bruises were under the ropes, it shows he's been yanking on them, trying to get them off.

His eye traveled to his legs; they were tightly crossed, so it kind of told Dark that Anti was protecting himself. Dark pulled out a knife, causing the younger demons tremble. "W-hat are you gonna do?" He whined in the most Innocent of Voices. Yanking Anti's hair back.

"Something," Dark mused, holding the blade up to the strand of hair that he held. It wasn't a particularly big chunk, but it was a lot of Anti's fluffy fringe that he didn't particularly care for.

He preferred the appearance of shorter hair on boys. He didn't want Anti looking messy. "This is a perfect time to cut this mess off, instead."

Anyi was shaking, his lower lip quivering. "Please, Dark...my hair..."

Dark hacked off the strand that he held, sawing at it with the blade, back and forth. He was pulling Anti's hair hard at this point, and the younger boy let out several noises and gasps of protest. 

The hair fell in a clump to the bed, in a choppy tuft. Dark continued to cut Anti's hair before picking out another strand of fringe, and repeating.

"Just this fringe. I think you'd look better without it. I like the green, though. We should really touch that up."

Anti was beyond words at this point, he shakily let Dark do what he wanted and sighed, tears threatening to fall. "St-stop..." He sobbed finally. Dark ignored him trying to make his hair look at least decent.

"Fucking hell! I said stop!" Anti snapped pushing Dark off with the best of his ability.

This was a mistake. A very bad one as well. Dark's eyes glown red while he barred his canines. 

"The fuck you little shit!?" He roared, Anti's body shook like no tomorrow, he looked to Dark asking for some kind of forgiveness.

The older roared, gripping Anti's neck and choking him roughly. Dark squeezed Anti's neck watching the attitude slowly leave his body. "You are mine! You will listen to me! Your only purpose is to get my dick wet! I've played nice and haven't touched you, but if I must I will hurt you! I don't want to hurt you...but I fucking will!" He yelled.

Anti's lips where blue, he saw spots in his vision while he tried getting out of Dark's grip. "Do you understand?" He spat, litterally, right onto Anti's cheek. 

The smaller demon was so close to losing consciousness. It wasn't even funny... None of this is funny! 

But Anti soon felt air traveling threw his lungs, causing him to cough and wheeze, he was so glad Dark had let go. 

His head went down while he heard the once blurry voice of Dark change. It seemed sympathetic... 

"Come here baby boy." Dark enticed sweetly. Anti didn't want to cross Dark again, so even with his legs tied he crawled awkwardly into Dark's lap shaking. 

This was going to be hell.


End file.
